1. Field
This invention pertains to pipe drain installations. More particularly, it provides a liquid diffusion bag surrounding a pipe drain to aid in dispersement of liquids drained from pipes.
2. Statement of the Art
Underground pipes carrying water and land appliable liquids are typically installed with manual or automatic drains to drain fluids into the ground when the liquid pipe transport is completed and the line pressure is released. This drain feature is especially important in colder climates where the stored liquids will freeze and burst the pipes if not drained. These pipe drains are installed beneath or above the ground and typically are surrounded by a loose gravel or pebble sump to aid in collecting and diffusing the drained liquids into the ground. Where a pipe system, such as a sprinkler system, has a number of underground pipe drains for each line, large amounts of gravel are required to fill the gravel drain sumps. This gravel is heavy to carry and install, and has a tendency over time to build up with fine clays and soils; thereby slowing the liquid drainage dispersement into the soil. Gravel and rock storage systems are also subject to root infiltration, which can fill up the interstices between the gravel particles to slow liquid drainage. If it is later necessary to repair the pipe drains after installation, these gravel drain sumps generally cannot be re-used because the digging to access the damaged drain fills up the gravel sump. Then the gravel has to be entirely replaced.
In addition, the gravel can act as a haven for insects, and bacteria, which can cause odors and spread of disease.
There thus remains a need for a light weight underground pipe drain dispersion system which maintains its water collection and ground dispersion ability over time. The invention described below provides such a device.